


Rangi's Drunken Adventures

by LadyAa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Rangi is a feral creature, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAa/pseuds/LadyAa
Summary: 5 times Rangi gets drunk
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 178





	1. Party

Kyoshi meandered around the party in search of her hotheaded girlfriend. Rangi had been glued to her the entire party, until Kyoshi managed to get into multiple heated political discussions with upscale Earth Kingdom natives. Rangi enjoyed watching Kyoshi rip them apart, but Kirima had come along and pulled her aside. As much as Kyoshi hated to admit it, she missed the feeling it gave her to have Rangi’s look of superiority marching beside her against the crowd, eyeing anyone who dared to disrespect or disgrace their avatar. 

It took Kyoshi a while to find Rangi, but when she did, she took a deep breath and headed over to the scene. Rangi was taking shots of liquor with Kirima. They seemed to be competing in some sort of game, and had a group of people surrounding them. Kyoshi towered over Rangi from behind and saw that the firebender stood over 10 empty cups. Kyoshi looked up at Kirima and saw the wickedness in her eyes, the waterbender seemed to be winning whatever game it was they were playing because Rangi was getting riled up. 

Rangi lifted her hand to point a finger at the Water Tribe woman, “Wipe that smug look off your face right now or so help me-“ she couldn’t continue her statement because she lost her balance and fell to the side, Kyoshi managed to duck down and catch her in time.

“Kyoshi?” Rangi managed a smile, she was completely out of it, and her breath reeked of booze. Kyoshi smiled down at her as she helped steady her. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Rangi slurred. “You can watch me get back at Kirima.” She tried to get up, as Kyoshi helped her and they both rose to their feet.

“I’m taking you to bed.” Kyoshi clarified as she held a grip on her arms. 

Rangi pushed Kyoshi away and put her palms up. “No need, I’m fine.” She forced a big grin on her face as she righteously placed her hands on her hips. “The night’s still young!” 

Rangi turned to Kirima who just gave her a smirk. “Don’t go anywhere!” She pointed at the water tribe woman. “I’ll be back with more drinks. You’re going down!” The crowd around them cheered at her statement. 

Kirima laughed to herself. “You got it, hairpin.” She seemed to be buzzed but not nearly as much as Rangi.

Rangi headed towards the bar, as Kyoshi followed hastily behind her. “Rangi- you can’t-“ Rangi immediately turned to the side, doubled over, and threw up all over the ground beneath her. Kyoshi immediately toppled over her and pulled her hair back out of her face. She was glad they were further away from the rest of the party, so no one was around to witness this side of Rangi. Rangi usually got buzzed at parties, but the worst of the night would be Rangi losing balance and having to rely on Kyoshi to guide her to bed. Kirima had managed to trick her into pushing it further tonight. 

Rangi groaned as she’d finally finished. Kyoshi took out her hairpin and redid her hair so that it was all up and out of her face. She then carefully lifted Rangi up in her arms. Rangi usually was too restless to be carried, but this time, she seemed to be too out of it. She just gnarred to herself as Kyoshi took them inside and to their room. 

Kyoshi laid Rangi down and began taking off her shoes. Rangi was wearing a formal two-piece fire nation party getup, “Kirima...” Rangi grumbled with her eyes shut. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Kyoshi eyed her as she placed her shoes neatly on the floor. “You’re not leaving this room.”

She took off her own shoes and laid in bed beside the firebender. Rangi lifted a hand up and placed it over her forehead, the other on her stomach. Kyoshi had her head resting in her hand, lifted by her elbow as she lovingly looked down at her inebriated girl. Rangi was too out of it to share the sentiment. “Water…” she croaked. 

Kyoshi immediately got up and left the room to get water. She ran into Kirima on her quest to the kitchen and the waterbender stopped her in her tracks. Before she could ask, Kyoshi spoke. “I took her to bed. I was just fetching her a glass of water.”

“How is she?” She asked. 

Kyoshi raised an eyebrow. “Funny that you ask since you know the answer to that already.”

Kirima tried to hide a devious smirk. “She’s too competitive. She makes it easy.”

Kyoshi kept a straight face as she brushed past Kirima. “She’s going to kill you in the morning.”

She heard Kirima scoff from behind her. “That’s if she’ll be able to function in the morning.”

Kyoshi made it back to their room and helped Rangi sit up as she sipped on the water. 

They laid back down together and Rangi grabbed Kyoshi by the fabric of her robe as she slowly turned her head to face her. “Let’s get married.” She mumbled.

Kyoshi let out a laugh. “I’d love nothing more, my good hotwoman.”

“I’m serious.” Rangi slurred.

Kyoshi’s eyes widened. They’ve been inseparable since they’d met at the mansion all those years ago and it was out of the question that they’d spend the rest of their lives together, but none of them had brought the idea of marriage up in the 4 years they’d been together romantically.

“We can’t.” Kyoshi let out sadly as she lifted her hands to play with the loose strands of Rangi’s hair. “The Earth Kingdom isn’t there yet.”

Rangi let out a drunken scoff. “Not here, stupid. In the Fire Nation.” She moved closer so their foreheads were touching. Kyoshi’s nostrils filled with the scent of booze yet she didn’t mind. “We can openly declare our love for one another there. Publicly show affection... kiss.” 

Kyoshi smiled at the mere thought. “That does sound appealing.”

Rangi turned back around so she was facing the ceiling. “I want to be able to call you my wife... _My wife, Kyoshi_.” Rangi smiled at her own words. “Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Kyoshi moved closer so she was cuddled into the drunken firebender’s neck. “ _My wife, Rangi_ doesn’t sound so bad either.” 

Rangi snickered. “You won’t be able to get rid of me once we solidify things.”

Kyoshi wrapped her arm around her torso and squeezed. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Rangi’s eyelids started drooping and her breathing slowed down. “I’ll properly ask you when I’m sober.”

Kyoshi giggled. “Not if I beat you to it.”

Rangi scoffed before drifting off, “We’ll see about that, you oaf.”


	2. Tavern

Rangi sat in the tavern across from Jinpa. It was a booming evening in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. Kyoshi was in the upper ring, dealing with the Earth King, and only the avatar was allowed in his graceful presence. Rangi didn’t mind not being there anyway, since she and Kyoshi had gotten into a fight earlier about her way of handling violence that had erupted in the streets of the lower ring earlier in the day. Kyoshi, as stubborn as her native element, wasn’t planning on changing her ways no matter how much Rangi scolded her. She was too focused on her vision of doing what she wanted to get done as avatar. Rangi sometimes wondered if Kyoshi realized the idea of her she instilled in the people she helped had a major impact on her success as the Avatar. Rangi couldn’t help but brood in silence at her girlfriend’s seemingly thoughtless antics. Jinpa caught on to that and decided on taking the firebender out in an attempt to cool her down.

They ordered their first drinks and Jinpa slowly sipped on his non-alcoholic juice as he smiled at Rangi’s option of the tavern’s trademark cocktail. “People all over the city marvel about that, how is it?”

Rangi had her cheek rested against her fist, as she looked down and twirled her wooden straw. She removed the straw and downed the drink in a matter of seconds. Jinpa’s eyes grew as he watched in awe.

“I’ve had better.” She muttered as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She lifted her drink up to signal another one. Jinpa blinked and looked down, not liking where this was going.

A few moments later, her second drink arrived, and she’d downed that in seconds as well. “Another.” She signaled for a third. 

Jinpa pleadingly looked at the host, but the host gave him a look as if to say ‘no way, she's scarier’. He frowned but understood where he was coming from. Spending a lot of time with incredibly intimidating women of various elements who were constantly butting heads with each other, he always had to choose wisely who he’d side with. Between him and the brooding firebender across from him, he stood absolutely no chance. He looked back at Rangi and forced a smile. “How about we...talk it out.”

Rangi sneered. “Talk what out, exactly? How my wife is well into her twenties and continues to slander her reputation on a day to day basis?” Rangi pinched the bridge of her nose and sat with her eyes closed. She didn’t open them or move from her position until she felt the third drink thud against the table. 

Jinpa raised a finger to protest but held it back, as it was too late and the cup was already empty. He nearly wanted to pass out when she lifted her emptied drink up again, signaling for another one. 

“Kyoshi is not going to be happy with me.” He muttered under his breath as he twitted his fingers under the table. Rangi furrowed her brows and looked at him like he’d just spat on her honor. She moved her hand to snap her fingers in front of his eyes, “Hey,” he looked up to face her, “I’m in charge here, remember?” 

He lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head. “Not when you’re like this, you’re not.”

It was all starting to hit her as she felt the tavern wobbling around her, she laid her head against the table. “Like what?” She slurred.

Jinpa tried to take the fourth drink away from her when it finally arrived, but she fought him for it and succeeded, as she was stronger. He gave up and sat back in defeat as she happily sipped on its contents. Her cheeks were reddened and her eyes were far less focused than they usually were, he knew he’d have to guide her with one arm slumped over his shoulders back to the avatar. 

Rangi randomly asked Jinpa about a certain strategy he used in Pai Sho that had been on her mind for a while now, and laid with her cheek against the table watching him explain it. She burst out laughing in the middle of his statement, at nothing really, as he waited annoyingly for her to stop before continuing to do so. He knew she wasn’t taking in a single idea he was saying, yet still felt the need to explain it to her, solely because she was scary, even as a drunkard. 

The quiet couple who had been sitting at the table behind them left and a group of four loud young men walked in and took their spot. Jinpa and Rangi paid no attention to them as they continued their lighthearted banter, but Rangi’s ear perked up when she heard them mention her wife. 

“Did you hear the Avatar is in the city? Trying to convince the Earth King to break down the wall separating us from the lower ring.” One of the men said in a snooty voice. 

Rangi rolled her eyes, that was far from the truth. The people of Ba Sing Se were so gullible, they’d believe anything they were told without batting an eye. 

“I heard she grew up on the streets. That’s why she identifies with those lowly peasants.” 

“A shame. The avatar should know better.”

Rangi looked at Jinpa as he just calmly shook his head. _Not worth it._

“Regardless of her beliefs. She’s most certainly a looker.”

Rangi wholeheartedly agreed, how could she not? But these disrespectful men commenting on her wife’s looks didn’t sit right with her. 

“Right? Give me one night with her and I could get her to change her dull political mindset.” These men didn’t know when to stop. Rangi balled her fists and sat up. Jinpa started internally panicking. 

“Oh no! What would you do to her?”

“I’d pull her down so she was on her knees and make her-“ Rangi stood up so abruptly the chair screeched loud enough across the floor for everyone to hear.

Jinpa pulled on the fabric of his robe around his collar as he immediately felt the scorching heat radiating from her fury. “Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?” He nervously chuckled as he looked around at the bystanders in the tavern. 

“Keep the avatar’s name out of your filthy mouth,” Rangi said with such ferocity. The loose hairs around her face floated in the air. Her cheeks were still red from her alcohol consumption but her eyes found their focus again, right on the man who had been speaking.

“Well, what do you know? A fire national defending the avatar.” He seemed amused, and Rangi couldn’t find an inch of remorse on his face. “I heard your royal family isn’t very fond of her.”

“The avatar obtains utmost respect and honor in the fire nation and all nations.” She seethed through her teeth. 

The man rolled his eyes at her and turned back around to his friends. “Anyways, as I was saying, I’d make Avatar Kyoshi my little-aaarrrghh!” Rangi grabbed the back of the chair he was sitting on and yanked it down, so he flew in the air and fell onto his back.

She jumped on top of him and started punching him in the face as she heard Jinpa’s “Oh spirits, oh geez, oh Yangchen.” In the background. She felt one of his other friends pull her up by under her arms as her feet kicked in the air. Before the others could strike where she was vulnerable, Jinpa sent an air current at the man holding Rangi, and he flew back, letting go of the Firebender. 

She fell back onto her feet and managed a smile as she sent Jinpa a thumbs up. One of the men took this as an opening and rushed to her, punching her square in the face. Jinpa screeched in horror and immediately sent him flying back with an air blast as well. He rushed over to Rangi and asked if she was okay. 

She looked up and saw three Jinpa’s hovering above her as she felt a weight behind her eye. “To be honest I can’t feel anything right now, but this is going to hurt like a monkey feather in the morning.” Jinpa helped her up and slung her arm around his shoulders as they both made their way out. 

“Wait.” She breathed out and turned around to face the men who were still recovering on the floor. “Disgrace the avatar again, and your punishment will be far worse.” She tried to maintain a stern voice, but it came out all breathy. 

They started walking in the empty streets as Jinpa spoke up, “You know for someone who constantly berates her wife about her reputation, you sure do love beating up people who verbally attack her for the impractical.”

Rangi was barely conscious as she muttered under her breath. “What are you saying, Jinpa?” She asked him, almost threateningly.

“You love her so much that you want everyone else to see her the way you do. But the world is so vast, she can’t be loved by everyone.” Jinpa went on. “Kyoshi is a good person, and other good people will respect and love her. That’s all there is to that.”

Jinpa walked her all the way to Kyoshi’s apartment. She fell asleep a few times on the way there, he had to lightly tap the unbruised side of her face to keep her from slumping onto the street. His shoulder was aching by the time they reached her door. 

Kyoshi opened it and stood there in her night robe with her makeup freshly wiped off. Jinpa handed Rangi to the taller woman and immediately headed to his room. “I’m going to sleep.” He said as he marched through the small corridor. Kyoshi was so confused as she held Rangi in her arms and watched him stop at the door to his room and turn around. 

“You should deal with her. It’s your fault she’s even like this.” He closed the door behind him, and she didn’t hear from him for the rest of the night. 

She looked down at Rangi and gasped when she saw her bruised eye. “What in the spirits happened?” She asked as she held Rangi’s face up by her chin to get a better look at it. One eye was completely swollen shut and the other was half open. She immediately guided Rangi to her room and sat her on her desk before grabbing the bucket of water she used to clean her makeup rag to heal Rangi.

“You should see the other guy.” Rangi managed a crooked smile as Kyoshi kneeled in front of her and examined her face. 

“You’ve been drinking,” Kyoshi stated. “What, did he attack your honor or something?” Kyoshi rolled her eyes as she bent the water to her face and began her work. 

“No,” Rangi furrowed her brows but the movement of muscles in her face caused her to lightly wince. “He attacked yours.”

Kyoshi stopped healing Rangi for a moment and backed away as she lifted her eyebrows at the firebender. 

“Rangi-“ 

Rangi cut her off as she looked to the side. “Just finish me off so I can go to bed and not deal with you right now.”

Kyoshi leaned in closer and started healing her eye again. She couldn’t help but smile as she worked on her lover’s face. 

“I don’t bother nor care about what people say about me,” she whispered. “But It does bring me warmth knowing you do,”

Rangi could have snapped at her, but she was far too boozed. She maintained her brooding state as she shut her eyes and didn’t face the other woman. 

Kyoshi continued anyway, “I see the way people look at me even when I try to maintain my public appearance,” she suddenly got serious, “Women and children, staring at me with fear in their eyes...”

A wave of defensiveness suddenly washed over Rangi. She cupped Kyoshi’s cheeks. “They shouldn’t fear you. They should revere and respect you. I won’t stand for any less as long as I’m living, Kyoshi. I don’t care what happens to my face because of it. You hear me?”

Kyoshi tilted her face and cupped Rangi’s chin. “But your face is so beautiful, you should care.”

Rangi leaned in closer, “You know the only reason he even got me like this is because I’m drunk, right?”

Kyoshi replied, “Well, of course.”

Rangi realized she was mere centimeters away from the other woman as she swallowed slowly. “I’m sorry.” Her eyes suddenly started watering, and she couldn’t help it. She lowered her hands from Kyoshi’s cheek to her chest.

Kyoshi was as confused as ever as she let go of her chin to wrap her arms around her and pull her in. “Rangi? Why are you apologizing? _When_ do you ever apologize?” She almost wanted to laugh, but she was far too concerned.

Rangi silently sniffed as she tilted her head into Kyoshi’s. “Jinpa was right. You could be the best avatar in the world and it still wouldn’t stop scum like the men from the tavern from disrespecting you.”

“Oh, Rangi.” Kyoshi played with her hair. “Having your love and respect is all I need.” 

She pulled away and looked at her lover’s boozed and bruised face before smiling uncontrollably. “You really are a character when you drink.”

Rangi rolled her eyes, “I’m sobering up, and my face is starting to hurt more and more.”

The smile immediately disappeared from Kyoshi’s face as she bent the water back onto Rangi’s face. “Not on my watch,” she whispered under her breath as she started healing her again.

***

Kyoshi finished Rangi up for the night. “Does it hurt at all?”

Rangi shook her head. Kyoshi let out a sigh of relief as she bent the water back into the bucket. 

“I still think you should kiss it better.” Rangi managed a smile. 

Kyoshi obliged without second thought as she leaned in and carefully pressed her lips against Rangi’s eyelid. She kept it there as she softly ran her hand down and through the firebender’s dark hair. 

Rangi changed into her nightdress, with the help of Kyoshi when she needed her to, and they both laid in bed together.

“You know, the cocktail I had at the tavern Jinpa and I went to did not disappoint.” Rangi spoke up as they both cuddled into each other and stared at the ceiling. “I ought to take you there sometime.”

“The same one you got into a fight at..?” Kyoshi asked, wondering how sober her wife actually was.

“Mmm.” Rangi mumbled with her eyes now closed.

Kyoshi giggled to herself and pressed a kiss onto Rangi’s forehead before closing her eyes and drifting into a warm and fuzzy slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I have several fun ideas for this lol. Can't wait to share the rest with all you lovely people ;)


End file.
